Project: Duo
by CaptainAsaTurner
Summary: Yosuke and Chie are well known in their class for their humorous arguments. It happens every day and never fails. What happens though when the two get stuck doing a project? Will they pass or fail? YosukexChie Rated M for romance and other things.
1. Chapter 1

**/~ This takes place after the group saves Naoto from the TV world. Also, this goes by the original game, not the anime, or Arena. In case that makes any difference at all. I haven't played Arena or Golden yet. ~/**

Chapter 1

It seemd like a normal day for Hanamura Yosuke. He did the same routine every day, and nothing felt different about it. After getting dressed in the morning, the brunette haired male walked down stairs only to see a note sitting on the counte for him.

_Went to work early to get started on some new upcoming changes at Junes, see you at work later. Love Otou-sama. _

If this didn't make his morning bleh, Yosuke didn't know what would. _More changes? Ugh..._ It wasn't that he hated the idea of changes at Junes, it was more so he hated the fact that his parents were away so much. It seemed like only yesterday that they were in another city doing some business trip for the company.

Shaking his head, the brown eyed male decied to ignore his thoughts about Junes, and move on with his morning. This lead to getting his breakfast, and getting to ready to leave for school. _Meh, school. The only good thing about going, is the fact that I get to see some friends. _

Yosuke grabbed his bag and headed out the door. Hopping on his bike, the male headed on his way. When he started to ride, he noticed how dull and gray the skies looked this moring. Instantly he thought of the TV world, but he didn't know when the next time it would rain. Worrying about it now would be rather useless.

* * *

When he got to school, Yosuke locked up his bike and the looked upward in a reaction. In his line of view was Amagi Yukiko, and Sationaka Chie. Two of his friends. "Chie-chan, Yukiko-chan!" He waved as their head turned in his direction almost instantly.

"Good morning Yosuke-kun, how are you?" The black-haired girl smiled as she held her bag in front of her. Chie sort of just placed her hands on her hips and waited for an answer. She seemed like she had nothing much to say.

"I'm good I guess. Sort of tired, how are you two?" Asked the Magician as he walked with them inside the school.

"You seem to be always tired." The Chariot nudged him and smirked. _Of course she would give me a hard time. Typical Chie. _Yosuke didn't mind though. He liked that about her. "Maybe you should do a mornig jog to start your day! I think you could use it, not only for the awakeness, but for your strength too." Chie started to jog a bit in place, but Yosuke just rolled his eyes.

"What is that suppose to mean..!" He began. "I'm not **that **weak ya know!" The two argued, but Yukiko didn't want them to start out the day like this.

"Stop it you guys, it's the morning for crying out loud. Bicker like an old couple durrning lunch." Rubbing her forehead, she noticed Yu walk up to them with the same old expression on his face.

"Are they at it again?" Asked the Fool.

"Mhmm..." Muttered the Priestess as the two before them argued more about physical strength. "I think they argue becuase of other reason though." She said to Yu with a small giggle escaping her lips. Yosuke though, didn't hear that comment. He was busy still arguing with the short haired female before him.

"You want to know what I think?" Yu grabbed a hold of Yosuke and Chie and pushed them up to their shoe lockers. "I think you two should move on from this conversation and switch shoes before we're late." Bluntly said of course, the gray-haired male had a point. Even stubborn Yosuke would agree with that. _It's to early for this. We can argue later..._

When the shoe swapping was done, Yosuke looked up to see that Yukiko and Yu were already gone. Chie was still there, taking her sweet time switching.

For some reason, the Magician just stood there watching her. Was it out of pure tiredness, or was it because he had nothing else to do but wait? _I can't just walk away now right? That would be rude. _

"What are you looking at..?" A confused Chie looked at Yosuke. She was ready to walk the stair and sit in the classroom for 7+ hours. "Its creepy, so stop." Walking past him, she glanced back at him and then decided to not wait for him.

_Am I really that tired that I ended up starring at Chie? Hell I even waited for her. That was really new. _

Shrugging, Youske didn't think much else of it after that. He just made his way to class and took his assigned seat right in the back. A great place to catch up on some lost sleep. If he didn't sleep now, how could he go to work later, and or search the TV world later?

_I forgot about work, dammit. I hope someting comes up so I can skip._


	2. Chapter 2

[ Chapter 2 ]

_The last class of the day! Whoo hoo! _Chie smiled and tilted her head as she watched the clock vigorously. She was usually always looking at the clock when the end of school was near. Technically there was still fifty minutes left i the class, but it didn't really matter to her.

Suddenly someone kicked her chair. "Tch..." She pouted and turned around to see Yosuke's legs stretched out underneath her desk. For some reason this really jerked her a new one.

_Stupid Yosuke..! _

"Move your legs!" Whispered Chie in the best quiet angry tone she could make. It was a constand kicking, and it was really driving her insane.

"Why? Does it bother you?" Yosuke smirked slightly and rested his head and his hand. He looked just as bored as she was, though he always is bored with school. Even she knew that.

_That little-! _Thought the Chariot with very little patience.

"Just move your legs..!" She said and got ready to look back at the teacher, Ms. Kashiwagi. As she did so, the woman looked at her with an angry expression.

_Crap...now I'm going to hear about it._

"Satonaka! Are you chatting in my class with Hanamura? What makes you think that you can just sit there and talk without a care in the world!?" She lowered her brow at her. _Man is she annoying. _"I'm sure you two didn't even hear me explain the rules of the project we're doing?" Chie shook her head and aplologized. "Hmph...Well if you and Hanamura get a long _so well_, I guess you two wont mind being paired up for the project am I correct?" A smirk appeared on her face. The brunette hated the way she emphasized her sentence.

"Sensei, I um-" Yosuke stood up and tried to get out of working with Chie, and even she stood up and interupted him.

_Great job Yosuke...I blame you._

"But Sensei!" She winced and sighed. Realing that it would be rather pointless to argue with her. After sitting down, Kashiwagi explained the project once again. It was due at the end of the week which was Saturday. Today was Wednesday.

"No buts! Sit down!" Yelped Kashiwagi.

_Well this is just perfect. Now I have to work with Yosuke on a project that we can't do in class..._Ms. Kashiwagi made her angry. Chie didn't hate the Magician, it was just the thought of them spending time together alone that bothered her. It's not every day they hung out you know?

_Who said we have to spend time together alone..? _

She hated herself for thinking that. Her and Yosuke alone...doing a project. Her face expression went dull as she rested her head on the table. Snickers could be heard throughout the room. People were talking about them, she just knew it. Chie didn't like to be talked about.

The only time people talked about her was when it had to to with Yukiko. Of course her friend was talked about quite a bit, but now a days with so much going on, everyone was talked about.

After class, Yosuke bit his lip. He was hesitant in going to talk to Chie. After all, it was Yosuke's fault they were in this mess. _I guess I have no choice in this. _He thought to himself and approached the two girls.

"Good job Chie-chan." He said to her in a bitter tone of voice. "Next time you want to yell at me, wait till were out of class." Yosuke adjusted his headphones and looked away. Deep inside he knew it was his fault as well. Either way he had to do the project. He could care less who he was doing it with really.

"What?!" She stood up and Yukiko just sat there and watched. "It's your fault! You and you're damn legs..."

"Well this will give you guys some quality time to spend together right? Maybe you two will get along better afterwards?" Yukiko smiled and then looked at Yu. The two of them were partners, which wasn't really that surprising. After all, it was pretty obvious that Yukiko had a thing for Yu.

"Yeah Yosuke, **learn** a thing or two." Yu chuckled and nudged him. He was implying something completely different then what Yukiko was saying. _What the hell..? Yu, no..just no. _

Shaking his head, the male sighed. "...Whatever, I'm leaving. Let me know if we're doing anything later." In that moment, Yosuke started to walk out. He began to play music to get his mind off of things.

_This project is really stupid. Since when did ever get projects?! Wow...just wow. _He rubbed his head as he started on his way home. Then he remeber what happened this morning with the note. _I almost forgot, I have to do straight to Junes. _

The thought of his parents really depressed him. It was like a daily routine of Junes and trips into the city. It's like, they didn't even know who he was anymore. Let alone did they even care to know.


End file.
